Stand Out
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Junior, Kitty and Owen are gonna pull off an epic end-of-school-year stunt in front of the whole school! But when they get caught, what will happen? (Song-shot)


**Song from A Goofy Movie**

* * *

Junior peeked out the curtain and saw Principal McLean's back as he spoke, "...We don't wanna waste our summer vacation sleeping and hanging out with friends! So what can we do to stop that from happening?"

Junior went back behind the curtain and zipped up his Power Line suit. He had removed his cap and styled his hair in a quaff-like style like Power Line's.

"How are you doing back there, Kitty?"

Kitty stuck her head out of a pile of wires, she had goggles on as well, "Almost ready!"

"I can't believe we're actually trying to pull this off," Owen said as he got the camera ready, "I mean, if my parents ever found out, they would totally-AH!"

Owen tripped over one of the wires and Junior caught his arm.

"I hope this works," Junior muttered.

* * *

"How about, 'Science Slumber Parties?' "

Before anyone could respond, the lights shut off onstage. Principal McLean looked around confused.

* * *

Junior put on Power Line glasses and gave a thumbs up.

Kitty plugged in the last wire and gave a thumbs up.

Owen turned on the camera and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Music started playing onstage as the projected screen opened up.

"What the-?"

As it fully opened, Junior appeared on screen in a cool pose with the Power Line symbol in the background.

"I'm not gonna get-," Principal McLean was cut off by a trapdoor opening underneath him.

"AAHH!"

"Whoo-hoo!," Kitty whooped from backstage.

Junior started lip-syncing the lyrics to the song.

 _Junior: Some people settle for the typical things_

 _Living all their lives waiting in the wings_

Junior stated dancing as some cool special effects appeared on screen. Everyone in the audience cheered loudly.

 _It ain't a question of 'if'_

 _Just a matter of time_

 _Before I move to the front of the line_

 _And once you're watching every move that I make_

 _Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes_

Junior accidentally tripped on one of the wires and fell through the screen. He stood up and looked at the audience as the music continued.

 _To stand out_

 _Above the crowd_

 _Even if I gotta shout out loud_

 _'Till mine is the only face you see_

Junior stared at the cheering crowd in front of him. Even Jacques and Josee were cheering, and they only cheer for themselves. For once, everyone was cheering for _him_.

He looked backstage and saw Kitty and Owen smiling, gesturing him to just go with it.

 _I'm gonna stand out_

 _'Till you notice me, yeah_

Junior smiled brightly and walked cooly to the front of the stage.

"A little smoke for that extra 'cool factor,' " Kitty pulled out a smoke machine and turned it on.

 _If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just_

 _Chorus: (Walking by)_

Junior leaned down to face the girls in the front row.

 _There's nothing that I wouldn't do if it was getting you to notice_

 _Chorus: (I'm alive)_

Some of the girls almost fainted.

Kitty held up a hook attached to a rope and smiled at Owen.

Owen snuck onstage, hidden in the fog, and attached the hook to Junior's belt.

 _All I need is half a chance_

 _A second thought, a second glance'll prove_

 _I got whatever it takes!_

 _It's a piece of cake_

Owen gave Kitty a thumbs up and she pulled the rope making Junior fly above the crowd and around the whole gym.

"Wow! Who's that guy?!," Taylor screamed.

 _To stand out_

 _Above the crowd_

 _Even if I gotta shout out loud_

Junior grabbed a basketball from Devin's hands and made a slam dunk.

 _'Till mine is the only face you see_

 _I'm gonna-stand-out_

Suddenly the music started to slow down and junior was pulled back onstage. Principal McLean pulled the hook off Junior and let him fall on the stage floor. He picked him back up and removed his glasses.

Everyone gasped when they saw it was Junior.

 _"Hey! It's Junior-sized!"_

"We're busted, Junior, sorry," Kitty frowned along with Owen.

Junior looked up at Principal McLean who glared menacingly at him.

Junior sighed.


End file.
